


Best Wishes, Percy

by annabethyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethyy/pseuds/annabethyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's final goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Wishes, Percy

The war is over,  
And I couldn’t be happier  
But it is bittersweet  
It’s been a good few years  
But this is the end,  
My final goodbye  
And I am sorry for that  
I am so sorry  
Through everything, all the quests and battles  
Someone’s always been there for me  
Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, even Jason and the others of ‘the 7’.   
I’ve never had to face it on my own  
I cannot even begin to explain how grateful I am for that  
It’s hard, knowing this is it  
There is nothing else to be shared  
Are the wars over for good?  
Unfortunately no  
But, hopefully, I’ll be long gone by then  
And it will be time for another group of demigods to take our places as ‘heroes’  
I wish them the best  
But it’s time for me to step down,   
Let someone else have their time  
That doesn’t mean I’m not going to miss it  
Miss the friends, support, quests  
The dining hall, my cabin, campfire  
And those stupid songs the Apollo kids like to make up on the spot  
I’m going to miss it like crazy  
But it’s over for me  
For now I’m going to go to college in New Rome,  
Get a degree in gods know what  
Maybe have a semi normal life  
Marry Annabeth, get an apartment together,  
Heck maybe even have kids  
It’s been a good run  
But this is  
Unfortunately   
My last goodbye  
Thank you for it all  
I’m going to miss you  
But you can do it  
We’ve led you to this point  
Now it’s your turn to do it on your own  
We all believe in you  
You’ve seen our adventures,  
Now let us see yours  
Best wishes,  
Percy Jackson


End file.
